Секс как обмен информацией
by Tamarrion
Summary: PWP про то, как у Сэма с Би все было в первый раз. Сэм/Бамблби, SLASH, POV, романтика. Рейтинг - R.


Название: **Секс как обмен информацией**  
Автор: Тамаррион (tamarisc[at])  
Фэндом: Трансформеры (Bay-verse)  
Рейтинг: R  
Размер: 232 слова

* * *

**-** Секс как обмен информацией? Интересно...

- Ну, насколько я понимаю, у вас тоже так. Дитя как продукт этого обмена получает генетическую информацию от обеих родительских особей.

- Это другое. Ну и потом сейчас секс не всегда, точнее почти всегда, то есть практически никогда, в смысле, я хотел сказать… тьху... В общем, это вопрос не воспроизводства, а удовольствия.

- Обмен удовольствием?

- Семенной жидкостью, блин. Мы не рассматриваем его как обмен.

Бамблби как-то очень по-человечески фыркает в ответ, а я понимаю, что пьян в дымину, но все же решаю закончить мысль:

- Так что если я еще могу представить, что может получить от автобота человек, то вот что получит от человека автобот, остается для меня загадкой.

- Ты недооцениваешь свой вид, - металл подо мной меняет положение, и я едва успеваю спасти от падения почти опустевшую бутылку. Би устраивается удобнее (какого черта? - проносится в голове на удивление трезвая мысль, - ему же должно быть все равно?), а потом придвигает меня ближе к своей груди. Я откидываюсь на его предплечье и жду продолжения его реплики. - Вы предоставляете много информации. Очень много. Изменения температуры кожи, артериального давления, скорости сердцебиения, запаха, ритма дыхания, сотни других параметров, это же...

- Ну не знаю. Даже если этой информации и много, но представляется она мне довольно однообразной. Занятие для педантов - посчитай, как изменилось потребление кислорода одним отдельно взятым индивидуумом за последние полчаса.

- Кому как. Я... я бы хотел узнать, как меняется частота твоего пульса при стимуляции эрогенных зон.

Я открываю рот, чтобы ответить, потом закрываю его, понимая, что собственно не знаю, что именно я хочу сказать, затем отставляю бутылку подальше и неуверенно произношу:

- Би, скажи мне, что мне спьяну послышалось, будто ты предлагаешь, эмммм, сеанс межвидового скрещивания?

- Нет.

- Нет, не скажу или нет, не послышалось?

- Нет, не послышалось. И нет, не скажу. Но я предпочел бы это назвать обогащением представлений о том, как можно доставить друг другу удовольствие. Если уж ты на самом деле так против слова "обмен"

Я в красках представляю себе кадр из порно-комикса "он был оттрахан собственной машиной" и начинаю истерично хихикать. Бамблби склоняет голову и еле слышно вздыхает, а затем осторожно отводит руку так, чтобы между мной и желтым металлом его бампера было расстояние побольше.

- Извини. Наверное, это глупо. Я не хотел... Прости.

Я мысленно обзываю себя дебилом, и встаю на ноги, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза.

- Би... - идиотская мысленная картинка уходит и вместо нее появляется другая, менее порнографическая, на которой серо-желтый металл, и бледная человеческая кожа, и полузакрытые ярко-синие светящиеся глаза, и... Ты спятил, Уитвики. Ты ополоумел. Иди проспись. Но сердце отстукивает пару лишних ударов, и Бамблби поднимает голову, будто не веря, а я обвожу пальцами границу цветов на его лице. - Ох, Би. Но вот с чисто технической точки зрения, как ты себе это представляешь?

Он склоняет голову чуть набок, а его глаза разгораются ультрамарином. Он обнимает рукой мои плечи и тихо произносит:

- Во всех цветах радуги. Но сначала ты должен пообещать, что не будешь подсматривать, пока я не разрешу.

Вместо ответа я улыбаюсь (ты свихнулся, свихнулся, Уитвики), а затем зажмуриваюсь и для верности прячу в ладонях лицо. Мгновение ничего не происходит, а потом пространство вокруг меня приходит в движение. Я не удерживаюсь на ногах и падаю, но меня подхватывают и аккуратно опускают на нагретый металл, и я поджимаю ноги, обхватываю колени руками, а где-то рядом скрежещет, подхрустывает и звякает, трескается, жужжит и слегка подрагивает, и нестерпимо хочется открыть глаза, и сердце выстукивает тарантеллу о грудную клетку. За звуками приходит вибрация, мягкий ритмичный бой где-то вдалеке, удар и почти сразу же еще удар, но мягче, как запоздалое эхо, и после небольшой паузы опять. Стук-стук. Стук-стук. Я теряю ориентацию в пространстве, частью из-за алкоголя, частью из-за ситуации, и лишь тепло подо мной напоминает мне о том, где я. Стук-стук. Сердце улавливает знакомый ритм, и я ощущаю себя зародышем внутри гигантской утробы, и эта дикая мысль приходится мне по вкусу, я сворачиваюсь еще сильнее, утыкаюсь лбом в ладони, и вслушиваюсь во внешний ритм, и тихо смеюсь своим ассоциациям.

- Что-то случилось? - доносится до меня встревоженный голос Би

- Да нет. Просто... Просто это как на картинах Гигера. Биологический зародыш в механическом чреве.

- Гигера? - доносится шепотом отовсюду, и я пару секунд трачу на то, чтобы идентифицировать источник звука, но затем оставляю это занятие и отвечаю:

- Вэвэвэ гугль ком, мой трансформирующийся друг. Область поиска - современное искусство, Гигер Эйч Эр. Мне можно уже открыть глаза?

Вместо ответа до меня какое-то время доносится скрежет и за ним стук чужого сердца.

- Сэм. Сэ-э-ммм, - шепот Бамблби заставляет меня вздрогнуть, а затем улыбнуться, я открываю глаза и на какое-то время забываю, как дышать.

Я лежу на том, что у другой трансформы Би наверное являлось частью пассажирского сиденья Камаро, а вокруг меня металл, и схемы, и провода, и что-то двигается, полускрытые от моего взгляда таинственные механизмы продолжают работать и перемигиваться между собой загадочно, и я какое-то время пытаюсь уследить за каким-то огоньком, но теряю его в хитросплетении другой жизни, а затем взгляд наталкивается на еще одно, не менее странное устройство, а потом еще и еще, и я чувствую себя попавшим в механизм старинных гигантских часов, а ну как сейчас придет время отбивать полночь, и шестерни закрутятся, приводя в движение барабаны и цепи, а я попаду между зубцов и не успею увернуться, и моя кровь послужит смазкой чужим внутренностям.

- Я совсем забыл спросить, Сэм, - вновь доносится шепот Би, - у тебя же нет клаустрофобии?

- Не-а... И воспаления коленной чашечки у меня тоже нет, - невпопад выдаю я и сажусь, скрестив ноги, не в силах оторвать взгляда от границ моего теперешнего местопребывания.

- Сэм?

- Ээээ, тот же сайт, область - писатели конца XIX века, Джером Кей Джером.

Бамблби смеется, и огоньки его смеха разбегаются разноцветными, радужными полосами по проводам.

- Теперь я понимаю, почему Микаэла тебя бросила. Не думаю, что только мне сложно разгадывать твои ассоциативные ряды.

- Да, когда я пьяный, я такой загадочный, такой загадочный, - хмыкаю в ответ я, а потом в два движения сдираю с себя футболку, закидываю ее, не глядя, за голову и выгибаюсь, пытаясь представить себе, где здесь у Бамблби оптические сенсоры.

По полу проходит дрожь, я не успеваю победно ухмыльнуться, как в воздухе разливается едва уловимый запах, от которого меня накрывает волной дикой похоти, и я выгибаюсь уже непритворно, закусывая почти до крови губу, одна рука за голову вместо подушки, вторая в низ живота, пальцы под ремень джинсов и ниже, выдыхаю что-то матерное, и продолжаю, хотя все, что мне сейчас хочется, это стянуть с себя остаток одежды и кончить от собственных прикосновений:

- Би, что ты делаешь? Господи, как изнасилование...

Марево желания постепенно отступает, воздух очищается, я переворачиваюсь на бок и пытаюсь успокоить дыхание.

- Это феромоны... Я думал, что это произведет слабый возбуждающий эффект.

- Оооо... Твою мать, признайся, когда Ратчет читал вам лекции по человеческой биохимии, ты их злостно прогуливал.

- Нет, - виноватым голосом протягивает Бамблби, - я не прогуливал. Я глядел в окно, пересчитывал прохожих и думал о тебе.

Пол сдвигается, становится мягче, принимает форму моего тела, и я вновь ложусь на спину, вытягиваюсь во весь рост и готовлюсь продолжить ничего не значащий треп, мужественно игнорируя и собственную эрекцию, и участившееся перемигивание огоньков рядом со мной. Интересно, это аналог пульса?

По полу вдоль моего позвоночника проходит серия легких толчков, как массирующие прикосновения от шеи к пояснице, совершенно не похоже на человеческие, останавливаются на секунду чуть ниже пояса, затем менее осторожно по ягодицам, я выдаю стоном его имя и слышу в ответ свое, а потом вопрос:

- А ты не хочешь снять джинсы?

- Нет, - повторяя протяжную интонацию Би, отвечаю я, - Я предпочел бы, чтобы меня раздели.

Воздух сгущается жаром желания, и я пропускаю момент, когда от стены отделяется одна из ее частей, трансформируясь на ходу в подобие трехпалой руки, и прикосновение холодного манипулятора к коже немного приводит меня в себя, но совсем немного, и когда остаток моего гардероба отправляется вслед за футболкой в далекое небытие, меня уже откровенно трясет от вожделения.

- Шшш, расслабься, - шепот прохладным ветерком доносится откуда-то издалека, и я прикрываю глаза, и чувствую кожей, как рядом со мной идет еще одна трансформация, и потом между моих ног начинается движение, и я в очередной раз выгибаюсь, приподнимая бедра, и на остатке рассудочности произношу:

- Би, может, я тебе еще один сайт посоветую, а?

- Какой, интересно? Википедию? Ты сомневаешься в моей способности определить, где у мужской особи homo sapiens располагается простата?

Проникновение влажно и неожиданно, мой стон переходит в всхлип, когда Би доказывает правоту своих последних слов. Он двигается внутри меня сначала осторожно, потом все быстрее, и я с силой провожу пальцами по своей груди, царапая соски, а потом мое запястье обхватывает гибкий провод, тянет сначала в сторону, потом вверх, за голову, затягивает в петлю вторую руку, и я вцепляюсь в него изо всех сил, когда Би начинает ласкать мой член. Огоньки вокруг приглушают свое мерцание, и мне не разглядеть, что именно сейчас ритмично двигается вверх-вниз, очередной манипулятор, искусственная вагина, топливный провод. Смешок переходит в хриплый стон, когда Би учащает движения, и перед моими глазами начинают взрываться маленькие фейерверки, и я шиплю себе мысленно: "Ты же не пятнадцатилетний девственник, Уитвики, чтобы кончить от пары движений", но все доводы рушатся никчемными словами перед ощущениями, и я кричу и дергаюсь в его захвате, потом останутся ссадины, но плевать, и уже не разобрать где чудящиеся мне фейерверки, а где перемигивание датчиков Бамблби.

Прихожу в себя, когда он осторожно отпускает мои руки, сворачиваюсь в клубок, и улыбаюсь про себя, ощущая, как Би подстраивается под мою изменившуюся позу. Прочищаю горло и спрашиваю негромко:

- Понравилось?

Огоньки возмущенно разлетаются в разные стороны

- Да, конечно. Как мне могло не... То есть... - Би словно не может найти слов от удивления, - Очень, - И, после паузы, задумчиво, - Жаль, что я тебя поцеловать не могу.

Я вместо ответа тяну руку к стене и кончиками пальцев провожу по огонькам, они льнут к моей коже, ластясь, а через несколько секунд эта часть стены изламывается с легким треском, трансформируясь в подобие моей руки, и теперь уже Бамблби проводит пальцами по моей щеке, копируя ласку, и я прижимаюсь губами к прохладному металлу, а потом произношу:

- Чувствую себя героем какого-нибудь из комиксов Маннинга. Только черного корсета не хватает.

- Маннинга? Только не посылай меня на гугль.ком, я и так найду. Хм, какая у людей богатая фантазия. И тебе это нравится?

- Если я скажу да, в следующий раз ты запакуешь меня в наручники и отымеешь латексным дилдо?

- Буде это входит в твои потаенные эротические фантазии, - в тон мне отвечает он и продолжает более серьезно: - Если ты захочешь, чтобы этот следующий раз был.

- А ты как думаешь? У меня никогда... Черт, ну то есть не то, чтобы у меня их было много...

Огоньки перестают мигать, изображая крайнюю заинтересованность Бамблби в ответе…


End file.
